


Make A Wish

by BlackLetters



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLetters/pseuds/BlackLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro’s been standing in the rain for hours and Sanji just wants him to come back inside.</p>
<p>Just a little ZoSan fluff inspired by a prompt of “it’s raining and one character brings the other an umbrella.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

It’s been quiet tonight, Sanji thought as he finished up washing the last few dishes from dinner. Most nights he had to force the crew, especially his captain, out so he could get the kitchen back in order before bed. Tonight he had the kitchen to himself but instead of being happy to have some peace he just felt alone. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t have to do with the fact that the crew member he enjoyed serving dinner to the most hadn’t bothered to show up.

He could see him through the porthole in the door, still standing on the deck and staring out into the ocean. He’d been out there for hours despite the rain, leaning against the white rails of The Going Merry. Even from this distance Sanji could see how soaked he was, his white shirt was clinging to him and his green hair plastered down. He didn’t know why he was out there, it wasn’t even his turn to keep watch, it was Usopp’s. He’d made a huge deal about it during dinner, complaining as usual. Nami had to punch him twice and Sanji had to deliver a swift kick after he mumbled an insult about her before he stomped out to the crows nest.

Sighing, he lights another cigarette. He should go out and check on him, shouldn’t he? Ever since he realized that his feelings for Zoro went deeper than friendship he could never decide what the appropriate action to take would be. A friend would check on a friend even if they didn’t have a crush on them wouldn’t they? If he were Luffy… well nevermind. Luffy probably wouldn’t even notice that anything was unusual unless it had to do with food. Usopp would… well he saw what Usopp did, stomp right past him and climb up the mast. That’s not helpful. Chopper would go out and nag him until he came back inside, insist on taking his temperature and keep an eye on him… but Chopper was a doctor and worrying was second nature for him. Nami… well he still hasn’t figured out much about how women think, especially her.

This is ridiculous, why was he overthinking this so much. It’s not like he could say anything that would make Zoro come back inside. That stubborn fool will stand out there until he catches his death just to prove a point. Frustrated he sucks his cigarette to ash. He shouldn’t care anyways, he gave up on caring about the swordsman but then again he’s never been good at letting things go. Especially handsome things.

Against his better judgement Sanji reaches for the carafe of coffee. It’s still warm from dinner so he pours it into a thermos with milk, sugar, and vanilla, the way he knows that Zoro likes it. Not that Zoro would ever admit to it, no matter what he cooked for him he always got the same indifferent reaction. He’d learned his tell after a while, the subtle way Zoro’s eyebrows went up when he really enjoyed something he’d cooked for him. The coffee was new, up until a few weeks ago Zoro rarely accepted it when he offered. It just happens that Sanji’s favorite morning ritual, a cup of coffee and a cigarette before he started cooking breakfast, was interrupted by a very hungover swordsman one morning. Sanji had told him that some caffeine and carbs would help and since then Zoro had joined him most mornings. More often than not Sanji would now have to make a second pot. It was during these moments that he realized that his feelings for Zoro weren’t going to go away anytime soon. Too early and not yet awake enough to bicker they would just share the silence and the sunrise.

Blushing Sanji shakes his head, it was no use torturing himself like this. Instead he returns to focusing on the task at hand and pulls one of the yellow rain slickers from the closet on over his suit, draping another one over his arm. Popping a cigarette in his mouth he grabs the thermos from the counter and opens the door to the deck before he has time to change his mind. The thunderstorm hasn’t relented and the wind whips into the cabin, bringing the rain with it and he has to struggle to get the door latched.

Even with the slickers hood shielding him from the rain his cigarette is out before he even makes it across the deck. Standing a few feet behind Zoro, he can see through his white shirt pulled tight across his back making for a much better view than the gray sky behind him. Stolen glances are the only way he can really admire the swordsman, he’s never even come out to anyone before. He hides behind this shield he’s been creating for himself since he was fourteen, a shield of flirtation towards women, empty promises and an empty bed. It’s not that he thought his friends wouldn’t accept him if they knew he was gay, he just didn’t want things to change. He never imagined growing up that he would have friends that he cared about as much as he does about the crew and it would kill him if they started treating him differently.

“Here,” Sanji says as he walks to the railing so he doesn’t take him by surprise.

Zoro turns his head, brows furrowed to look at him. Sanji holds the jacket out towards him, a peace offering so he doesn’t think that he’s out here to antagonize him.

“That coffee?” Zoro asks, nodding his head towards the thermos.

“Well spotted. Jacket first unless you’d like to catch your death.”

“Tch, you sound like Chopper.”

Ungrateful prick. Just because Chopper is a doctor doesn’t mean he has a monopoly on caring about people. 

Sanji turns to lean against the railing, pretending to be interested in the bleak view. He doesn’t look when he feels Zoro take the jacket from his hands, he knows it’s hard for the other man to accept help, even if it’s from his crewmate. Maybe it would be easier if Sanji didn’t push his buttons all the time but he couldn’t help himself. Engaging him in an an argument guaranteed him some attention, even if it wasn’t the kind he really wanted.

The crinkling of the rain jacket had yet to cease and when Sanji turned towards it it took everything he had not to burst into laughter. Zoro had the jacket pulled on halfway, his arms and head unable to locate the correct holes to exit through. How this man even lived this long will forever be a mystery. 

Reaching out he pulls the jacket down over his head, fingers brushing against Zoro’s warm cheek. A little shiver runs through him and his thoughts stray for a minute to how nice it would be to wake up with Zoro’s warm body holding him. Blushing, Sanji jerks his hand back from his cheek and turns back to the ocean again. 

How many times was he going to put himself through this? 

How many times did his heart have to be crushed by a crush before he could just stop caring for good?

Angrily Sanji spits the soggy cigarette over the railing, heartaches have more damn questions than answers. Focusing on the violent waves he tries to ignore that Zoro has come to lean against the rails next to him. He tries even harder when he hears him clear his throat but it’s late and his willpower is depleted. Stealing a glance his eyes meet the soft brown eyes next to him. 

Vulnerable, when has he ever seen Zoro look vulnerable? Not as long as he’s known him, that’s for sure. 

Sanji’s lips part, trying to find something comforting to say but no words come to mind. Instead he unscrews the top of the thermos and hands the coffee over. Zoro takes it from him and takes a long swig.

“It’s vanilla,” Sanji says, not really the comforting words he wanted but words nonetheless.

Zoro grunts in response, half of his vocabulary is guttural. Not really the couth man Sanji had always imagined himself with, but he’s always heard opposites attract. Not that attraction was an option anyway, as far as he knew they weren’t even friends. Crewmates definitely, and any one of them would die for each other, but without Luffy would they have anything in common? 

He could see it now, _Hi I’m Sanji, a gay virgin pirate chef. You’re cute, frustrating, and everything I want, let’s date._

Zoro would probably have cut him in half.

“I never liked coffee,” Zoro’s gruff voice interrupts Sanji’s embarrassing train of thoughts.

“Well then don’t drink it,” he snaps, quickly turning to grab the thermos.

Zoro quickly pulls it out of his reach and Sanji ends up standing even closer to him, chests almost touching.

“No…” Zoro starts, looking puzzled. He frowns and bites his lip, he always does that when he’s thinking. “I mean, I never used to like coffee. Not before I met you…”

Sanji feels his cheeks growing hot again, it’s too much being complimented and standing so close. For a second he entertains the thought of closing the gap between them, pushing his body against him and kissing him. Of course he would then have to throw himself over the railing afterwards and drowning doesn’t seem the most appealing way to go out.

“You missed dinner,” Sanji says, turning away from him. “I tried to put a plate aside for you but Luffy found it. I can throw something together for you if you’re hungry.”

“Mmm,” Zoro answers with a nod of his head.

That could be a yes, or he’s just acknowledging the offer. It’s hard to tell. It would be nice to make him dinner one on one. Something tailored just for his palate. 

“If something’s on your mind you and you want to talk…”

Grunt.

“Are you staying out here all night?”

Another grunt in response.

“Well it won’t be my fault when Chopper’s pissed at you for coming down with something completely preventable,” he continues. Nagging Zoro is so habitual he doesn’t realize he’s doing it until it already comes out of his mouth. 

Fumbling in his pocket he goes for another cigarette even though he knows its fate will be the same as the last one. At least it will give him something to do with his damn hands. Cigarette between his lips he strikes the match and when he does the rain stops completely. Mesmerized by the serendipity he stares at the flame until it meets his fingers. 

“Shit!” he growls dropping it.

He puts the tip of his thumb in his mouth to nurse the small burn and looks up at Zoro, embarrassed. Instead of laughing Zoro reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a match. Striking it he leans forward and Sanji meets him in the middle, inhaling deeply.

“You carry matches?” he asks with a mouthful of smoke.

Zoro shrugs and turns back to his post.

With another deep drag Sanji follows suite. The clouds have dissipated completely, not uncommon for weather in the Grand Line but the view is breathtaking. Bright stars speckle the sky as far as his eyes can see, constellations he’d long forgotten the names of dancing in front of him.

A lone bright star streaks across the sky and his mouth opens in awe. When he steals a glance at Zoro he sees that his has as well. 

Zoro turns to meet his gaze and leans in towards him. Mouth inches from his own he whispers softly, “Make a wish.”

Sanji closes his eyes and does.

 

 

**************

Usopp sits sulking in the crow’s nest, drenched and shivering. Damn Nami, he was sure it was her turn to keep watch but everyone took her side, assuming that he was lying to get out of it. Now he was stuck up here all night in a freaking downpour. 

He leans against the wooden side of the nest, closing his eyes. Zoro was still standing out on the deck being mysterious as usual, he could keep watch for a little while.

When Usopp opens his eyes the rain has stopped and the sky is full of stars. He rubs his eyes, wondering how long he’d been asleep and hoping that he didn’t miss anything. Jumping to his feet he looks down to the deck to see if the swordsman is still down there. 

Yep he’s down there alright, snogging the cook.

Smiling Usopp relaxes and sits back down. He knew those idiots were perfect for each other, it’s about time they realized it too.


End file.
